


I've been waiting for you

by thegirl20



Series: You Thrill Me, You Delight Me (Ruby/Regina) [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced.”  Regina quirks an eyebrow at the tone; it’s not friendly, but it’s not the outright hostility that most of the townsfolk reserve for her either.  “Queen Abigail of Phrygia, delighted to make your acquaintance.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've been waiting for you

With the curse broken and Snow and Emma missing, Regina tries to avoid people as much as possible.  Unfortunately, some outings can’t be helped.  Like going to the store for some essentials.  Her no-magic promise to Henry means she can’t just fill her fridge with the sweep of a hand.  So, once a week or so, she steels herself and does what has to be done.  She hears the whispers and sees the looks, of course, but very few people dare to speak to her and she prefers it that way.

She’s inspecting a can of tuna, not paying attention to where she’s going, when she bumps into someone.  

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t see y-”  The apology falls naturally from her lips; something that wouldn’t have happened a few months previously.  She looks up at the person she had so unceremoniously collided with and finds herself looking into familiar blue eyes.   Her breath is stolen and she takes a step backwards.  “Kathryn.”

The other woman allows her gaze to drift down Regina’s body and back up.  “I don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced.”  Regina quirks an eyebrow at the tone; it’s not friendly, but it’s not the outright hostility that most of the townsfolk reserve for her either.  “Queen Abigail of Phrygia, delighted to make your acquaintance.”  

She holds out a hand, daring Regina to refuse her with a challenge hidden in a smile.  Regina has one of those smiles, and a dozen more like it; to be unsheathed and wielded when the occasion requires it.

She takes the offered hand and shakes it once, dipping her head.  “Enchanted, Your Majesty.  Queen Regina, at your service.”

“The honour is mine.” Abigail inclines her head, but keeps her eyes locked with Regina’s, as befits someone of equal station.  

They regard each other for a moment before Regina feels Abigail start to withdraw her hand, so she does likewise.  As with everyone in the small town, there are differences that Regina can see in the woman already.  There’s a hardness to her mouth and a wisdom in her eyes that Kathryn never had.  Poor, trusting Kathryn who wanted to go to Boston to study law.  The guilt that she can usually keep at bay bubbles up and makes her chest tighten.

“I trust that I’ll see you around town,” Abigail says.

“I would imagine so.”  She doesn’t bother to say that she spends most of her time at home or at her office, avoiding other people.

Abigail nods once.  “I look forward to it.”

She walks on, leaving Regina staring after her.

 

* * *

 

“There’s a Queen Abigail here to see you.  She doesn’t have an appointment.”

Regina sits, frozen.

The intercom crackles with static.  “Madam Mayor?  Are you there?”  
  
“Uh...yes.  Yes, of course, send her in.”

She stands and straightens her skirt and jacket, smoothing her hands over the front of her shirt.  Abigail doesn’t bother to knock, which would’ve given Regina an extra few seconds to compose herself, and just walks right in.  She offers Regina a smile; far less guarded than before.

“Sorry to drop by unannounced.”  
  
“It’s not a problem,” Regina assures her, coming around her desk and gesturing to the couches.  “My diary is generally quite empty these days.”

They both sit.  The silence stretches out a little too long to be comfortable.  Abigail clears her throat and Regina is relieved that she’s going to speak, but anxious about what she’s going to say.  It’s an interesting state of affairs.

“Okay, so here’s the thing.  I guess it would be considered acceptable for me to be mad at you for cursing us all and making me spend thirty years pining over someone else’s husband.”

Regina’s eyes widen a fraction at Abigail’s frankness.

“Which, I’m not going to lie, is kind of a shitty existence.”  Abigail pauses for a second.  Her jaw works, like she’s testing out her next words before saying them out loud.  “And there are some questions surrounding my brief, but horrific, kidnapping experience which I should probably ask you.”  Regina feels the blood drain from her face and bile rise in her throat.  Abigail’s tiny nod indicates that she notices the reaction.  “But something tells me I’d rather not know the answers.”

“Ka-...Abigail, I…” What can she possibly say?   _Sorry I had you kidnapped?  Hey, at least you weren’t murdered like I ordered?_

Abigail smirks in a way that Regina’s sure Kathryn never did.  “While it might be amusing to watch you squirm for a while, I’ll put you out of your misery,”  she says and it bothers Regina that the other woman does actually hold that power.  “You look like you’re about to have an aneurysm and the medical care in this town is patchy to say the least.  The reason I came here…”  For the first time since she arrived, Abigail falters.  She picks at a piece of lint on her coat before meeting Regina’s eyes again.  “Would you care to join me for a refreshment at Granny’s?”  Taken aback by the invitation, Regina doesn’t respond.  Abigail shakes her head and laughs softly.  “Regina, I didn’t ask you to come and drink poison with me.”

Regina hates to feel like she’s on the back foot, and that’s how she feels now.  It’s how she feels often, these days.  “I tend not to go to Granny’s very often.”  She doesn’t add that it’s because she’s made to feel about as welcome as a fox in a henhouse by the patrons.  She _definitely_ doesn’t add that there’s another, much more awkward, reason she avoids Granny’s.

“Then it will be a nice change of pace for both of us,” Abigail says.  “It’s not like I’m a social butterfly either.”  She lowers her voice.  “No-one quite knows where I fit in, I think.”

“What is this about?” She can’t help the accusatory tone.  Life has taught her to expect nothing but reprisal and punishment.

The other woman regards her closely for a moment or two.  “I told you once that you had a friend.”  Regina looks down; the memory of the moment invading her mind unbidden.  It’s not a comfortable reminiscence.  When Kathryn reached out to her with no motive other than to be her friend, Regina had no idea what to do.  She still doesn’t.  A gentle squeeze to her arm brings her gaze back up.  “I meant it.”  Abigail’s eyes cloud over briefly.  “Even if you were playing a role back then, you _were_ lonely and you _did_ need a friend.   You need one even more now.”  
  
Normally she would scoff and deny needing anything or anyone.  But she doesn’t.  Here’s a woman she cursed along with everyone else, offering her friendship and forgiveness.  And once again she finds herself at a loss as to how to handle that.  The other woman leans in closer, as if to share a scandalous confidence.

“And, call me crazy, but I actually enjoy your company.”  Regina’s laugh comes from nowhere and startles them both.  Abigail smiles with a question on her brow.  “This surprises you?  That someone should like spending time with you?”

“Well,” Regina considers the question.  Everyone in her life, save for a select few, only ever wanted something from her.  “Yes.”  

At that, Abigail’s smile fades.  She shakes her head and stands up, looking down at Regina with sad eyes.  “We have a lot in common, you and I.  More than you and Kathryn ever did.”   

Regina can almost feel the melancholy that sweeps over the other woman as she walks to examine the horse statue on her mantel.  “I fell in love when I was very young too.”  Regina instantly tenses, standing up and tugging her jacket into place.  “He was taken away from me by my father’s magic.”  She stops fidgeting and listens.  “And then I was to be married off to someone I had never met for the purpose of political allegiance and power.”  Abigail turns and tilts her head.  “Sound familiar?”

At Regina’s mute nod, Abigail walks back to her, stopping a little distance away.  “I thought as much.”  A hint of a smile pulls at the side of her lips.  “It seems, however, that I have better anger management skills than you do.”  
  
This time Regina’s laugh is full and loud.  Abigail pats her back.  “See?  I knew you had a sense of humour hidden under that suit.”

Feeling lighter than she has in days, Regina shakes her head.  “You’re a very intriguing woman, Queen Abigail.”

“Oh, you have _no_ idea,” Abigail says with a wink before heading for the door.  “Tomorrow at seven.  Granny’s,” she throws over her shoulder .

“I’m looking forward to it.”  And she thinks she might actually mean it.

 

* * *

 

Regina arrives at Granny’s promptly at a few minutes before seven.  The usual hush comes over the place when she enters.  She enjoys that second or two of fear before the simpletons remember that she has been banned from using magic.  A few of the braver souls scowl at her, but mostly she is ignored.  Taking her usual booth, she lets her eyes flick around the restaurant until they find Ruby.

She has her back to Regina, which isn’t an unpleasant sight.  While she opts for more demure outfits these days, the jeans she’s wearing display her backside wonderfully.  Regina tilts her head to get a better look, biting her lip and sighing.  A soft chuckle gets her attention and her eyes snap up to meet Ruby’s amused ones.  She smiles, a blush warming her neck.  While they haven’t spoken much since the curse broke, they’re both highly aware that Regina’s had Ruby’s endless legs wrapped around her waist on more than a few very enjoyable occasions.  She’s always had a soft spot for wolves.

Finishing up with the other customer, Ruby heads her way.  The differences are more obvious than with Kath-...Abigail.  Apart from more clothes and less make-up, there’s a change in how she carries herself.  Gone is the strut aimed at attracting every eye in the diner.  In its place is a confident stride that has exactly the same effect, with only a fraction of the effort.   

“Long time, no see,” Ruby says as she arrives at the table.  “How’ve you been?”

It’s not a question she hears often.  Searching Ruby’s face, she finds no reason to believe it’s not a genuine enquiry.  She had wondered how this might play out, given that Ruby’s allegiances in the old world were very firmly in Snow’s camp.  

“How do you think I’ve been?” Her tone is harsher than she intended and Ruby’s eyes drop.  Regina immediately feels guilty.  “I’m...sorry, dear.  I didn’t mean to bite your head off.”  She realises the poor choice of words as soon as they leave her mouth.   Ruby looks back at her, her face neutral.  

“I’d say that’s more my thing than yours, don’t you think?” The almost imperceptible curve of Ruby’s lips indicate that she’s joking and Regina finds herself more relieved than she should be.  Before she can stop them, two little words tumble from her lips.

“Thank you.”  She blushes a deep crimson and rolls her eyes at herself.  This is why she doesn’t come out.

“For what?” Ruby asks, leaning her hip against Regina’s table in a way that evokes memories many a morning coffee order.

“For talking to me like I’m a person,” she whispers, secure that Ruby will have no trouble hearing her.  The younger woman takes a step backwards, like the admission has physically hit her.  Her brow creases up and Regina braces herself for the pity that’s sure to follow.  Ruby shakes her head and slides into the booth on the opposite side from Regina.  Conversations get louder and there’s at least one horrified gasp.

“Hey,” Ruby begins.   “The way I see it is, we’ve all been here for thirty years, right?  We’re all different than we used to be.  That includes you.”  She pauses, her hand moves as if to cover Regina’s, but she stops herself.  “Personally, I liked the life you gave me.”  Off Regina’s look, she laughs.  “What?  I had no wolf to keep under control, I had friends, I could go out and have fun...it’s not like I had a stressful job.”  A slow smile appears on her lips.  “There were certain other... _perks_ to living here that I would never have experienced back home…”  

Willing herself not to blush, Regina holds Ruby’s gaze.  “I must admit, I enjoyed those myself.”  She sobers.  “But I didn’t think that you’d...once you knew who I was…”

Ruby leans back against the seat, contemplating Regina.  “I know who you _were_...or who I thought you were...”  she says, slowly.  She sighs.  “But I also know that you came in here every day and smiled at me and said thank you when I gave you a cup of coffee.  I’ve seen you elbow deep in paperwork, late at night, trying to figure out how to keep the town going.  I know that you _love_ that boy of yours.”

Tears appear in Regina’s eyes from nowhere and she blinks them away.

“This place changed all of us, including you,” Ruby continues.  “Maybe _especially_ you.  I just think we all need a little time to figure out who we are now.  ”  She shrugs and tilts her head at Regina.  “I have a good life here.  A _better_ life.”  A grin slides into place, showing off too many teeth.  “So... _Evil_ _Queen_ , you better try harder next time.”

Regina laughs gently, grateful for the levity.  “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Henry was in a little earlier,” Ruby says, toying with her pen.  “It’s a shame you missed him.  I’m sure he’d like to see you.”

“That’s sweet of you to say, dear, but sadly untrue.  Henry could see me any time he wanted.”  She blinks a little too quickly, picking up a menu and flicking through it, despite the fact she could recite it from memory.  “How, uh, how did he seem?”

Ruby hesitates.  “He’s...uh.  Well, you know what kids are like.  He’s...resilient.”

She smiles sadly.  “He’s happy, you mean?” She swallows down the hurt.  “That’s...what I want for him.  I want him to be safe and happy.  So that’s good.”

The change in topic has brought an air of discomfort to the conversation, so Ruby falls back to the familiar.  “So...what can I get for you this evening?”

“I’m...waiting for someone, actually.”  
  
Despite a valiant attempt, Ruby is unable to hide the surprise on her face.  It’s not as if Regina has a large social circle.  Or even a small one.

“Oh, okay.  Sure.  I’ll come back, then.”  She pushes to her feet and starts to walk away but turns back.  “Lonely.”  

“Excuse me?”  
  
“You asked how I think you’ve been.  I think you’ve been lonely.” 

Before Regina can come up with a response that doesn’t involve the shedding of either tears or blood, the bell above the door sounds and Abigail enters.  She glances around briefly before locating Regina.  She raises a hand in greeting and Regina does the same, ignoring the little sound of surprise that Ruby lets slip.  The blonde quickly makes her way to the table, shrugging out of her coat before taking the seat recently vacated by Ruby. 

Yet again, the murmurs have started up.  Regina is used to such a reception, but feels offended on Abigail’s behalf.  The other woman seems not to notice, or is very good at hiding it if she does.  She smiles.  “Hi.”

“Good evening,” Regina says, unable to prevent the smile that appears in return.  Aside from being exceptionally beautiful, Abigail has something that Kathryn never had; a natural charisma that is both charming, she cringes at the word, and engaging.  And would have made her an excellent ruler.  

“What can I get for you, ladies?”  Ruby asks.

“Scotch for me, thank you,” Abigail says, looking to Regina.  “I thought we could have a liquid dinner if that’s alright with you.  I feel like I need it.”   Ruby turns to her, awaiting her order.

“Just bring the bottle please, Ruby.  And two glasses.”  She’s aware it’s perhaps not the smartest move in the world to imbibe intoxicating substances with someone she recently arranged to have murdered, but she’s tired of caring.  Ruby scribbles something down and raises an eyebrow at Regina.

“Coming right up.”  

They both watch Ruby walk away.  With her goes a little of Regina’s confidence.  She feels exposed, scrutinised.    

“So,” Abigail’s voice brings her back to herself.  “How was mayoring today?”

She’s grateful for the smalltalk, for once.  “Same as most other days.  Uneventful.”  She’s positive that it’s only a matter of time before Charming decides that he’ll be both sheriff and mayor.  She tries not to think about it.  Long days in that big house with nothing to do and no-one to talk to; it’s too awful to contemplate.

She clears her throat and smiles.  “What about you?  How are you occupying yourself these days?” she asks.

“Studying, mostly,” Abigail says with a nod.  “I’m doing a couple of online entry level courses before I jump into a full law degree.”

“Good.  I’m really glad you’re pursuing that,” Regina says.  “Will you go to Boston for the full degree?”

Abigail holds off on answering as Ruby comes back with the requested bottle and two glasses.  She puts them on the table between the two women, her gaze lingering on Regina a little longer than necessary.

“If you need anything else, just yell.”

“We shall, thank you Ruby.” Regina says, dismissing the waitress and lifting the bottle to pour a generous measure into each of the glasses.  Abigail carries on as if the interruption hadn’t happened.

“I’m not too sure right now,” she admits.  “I still get that…” She lifts her hand to her chest and breathes deeply.  “...that panicky feeling when I think about leaving Storybrooke, you know?  Even though I know it’s ridiculous.”

Regina nods, though she doesn’t really understand it.  It must extend beyond Abigail, however, because none of the other townsfolk have taken it upon themselves to leave as yet.  Deciding to leave the more untested remnants of the curse to the side, Regina chooses what she assumes is a safer topic.

“And how’s your brave knight?” she asks, sliding Abigail’s drink towards her.  “Frederick, isn’t it?”

“He goes by Jim here.”  Abigail accepts the glass with a smile.  “And it turns out Jim’s pretty gay.  So, thanks for that.”

“Oh.  I…”  That wasn’t what she was expecting to hear.  

“It’s fine, Regina, I’m teasing you.” Abigail rolls her eyes.  “You’re going to have to get used to it because I’m not going to stop.”

“You’re teas-...so he’s not, um…”

“Gay?  Oh yes, he’s very gay,” Abigail says nodding.  “We tried for a while after the curse was broken.  But he confessed to me, over cosmopolitans…”  She purses her lips and frowns at the memory.  “I really should’ve suspected something when I think about it now…  Anyway, he told me that he’d known he was attracted to men even back in our own land.”  She shrugs.  “So…that’s that.”  

“Abigail, I’m sorry,” Regina says, unable to think of any words of comfort.  

The blonde rolls her eyes.  “This is what happens when people are fixated on finding ‘one true love’.  You meet someone you like when you’re pretty much still a kid, you convince yourself that it’s true love.  Thirty years and a couple of curses later, you find out he’s a repressed homosexual who’s been living with your father’s tailor for a decade.  Who, somewhat ironically, is my gynaecologist in this world.”  She clinks her glass against Regina’s.  “So cheers to _true love_.”

Regina finds herself smiling at Abigail’s attitude.  Another person might have been looking for sympathy or commiseration.  Abigail’s pragmatism is a welcome change to those who rely on fate and destiny to shape their lives.  She raises her own glass.

“To true love.”

 

* * *

 

Later, Abigail’s cheeks are flushed with warmth and alcohol and Regina’s head is pleasantly foggy.  

“I much prefer this world, I have to say.” Abigail announces, resting her elbow on the table and her face in her hand.  

“Really?  Why’s that?” Regina can feel her words sliding into one another as they leave her mouth.  It makes her smile.  Abigail seems to be thinking really hard about the question she posed.

“It’s cleaner.  Smells nicer.”  She makes a vague hand gesture.  “Probably other stuff too.”  She slaps her hand flat on the table before pointing at Regina.  “It’s because women get to do things besides being wives and mothers.   _That’s_ what I like about here.”

“You’re the second person tonight to tell me they prefer this place,” Regina muses.  

“Oh?” Abigail says with a smirk.  “You’ve been talking to _other people_?  I’m jealous.  Who?”

She doesn’t have to say a name because her eyes immediately find Ruby and Abigail follows them.  She turns back to Regina, an eyebrow raised.  “Well, she has a set of unique circumstances that would make this world preferable, I suppose.  But, I bet most of the town would take running water and democracy over whatever they had back home.”

“You’d be surprised,” Regina mumbles, pouring herself another drink.  She had planned on remaining more sober than Abigail, but that hasn’t worked out well.

“No, _you’d_ be surprised,” Abigail says, holding her glass out and wiggling it to get Regina’s attention.  She obliges by pouring another measure.  “Obviously people can’t openly _say_ they like it better here or it’d imply you did them a favour by cursing them all into the unknown.”  Regina’s getting used to Abigail’s frank viewpoints.  She finds the honesty refreshing.  The blonde takes a long swallow of scotch, closing her eyes as it passes down her throat.  Her gaze wavers a little when she opens her eyes to meet Regina’s.  “But I don’t see any of them rushing to get back to the old world, do you?”  A pause, then a giggle.  “Well, apart from dear Snow White and her offspring, of course.”

Regina looks around the diner in a panic in case they’ve been overheard.  It’s then she realises the place is practically empty save for the two of them.  She frowns at Abigail nonetheless.  “Are you trying to get us lynched?  I’ve already had an angry mob on my lawn once this year and my tulips can’t take another trampling.”

“Pfffft,” Abigail scoffs.  “Even with my memories coming back, it doesn’t erase the ones I have of her sleeping with my husband.”  Her brow creases in thought.  “Or...her husband.  Somebody’s husband who thought he was mine, at the very least.”  She shrugs at Regina.  “We’re never going to be best friends.  Although, I have to say that I pity the poor girl in the bedroom department.”

Regina chokes on her drink and blushes, but tries to appear nonchalant.  She’s never had friends who speak this way.  She had assumed it only happened on television shows.  But she’s had enough to drink that she tries to plays along.  “He’s...not good at it?”  It doesn’t surprise her.  He’s inept at most things in life, she can’t think why that would be any different.

“He’s fine,” Abigail says with a wave of the hand that’s holding her drink; the liquid sloshing dangerously close to the rim.  “Very boring, but fine.  He looks like he’s gonna cry the whole time though, which is off-putting.”

“I...can imagine.”

Clearly sensing Regina’s unease, Abigail leans in further, letting her eyes drift down to where Regina’s fingers are gripping her glass more tightly than she was a second ago.  “Speaking of...how was the sheriff?”

“Excuse me?” She recoils.  “I can assure you that Ms Swan and I have nev-...I don’t know why you would even thi-...that is just…so…”

Abigail’s hand lands on her arm, stopping her vehement denial.  “Regina, I was talking about the previous Sheriff.”

“Oh...I...well…”

“But your reaction was very entertaining and I’m going to ask you about it some other time.”  She lifts her drink to her lips.  “Right now I’m more interested in asking why you’ve spent half the evening staring at Ruby’s ass.”

She’s clearly trying to hide a smile behind her glass and Regina narrows her eyes.  “You know, I think I preferred Kathryn.  She was much nicer.”  
  
Abigail laughs and raises her glass.  “Oh, Regina.  I think we both know that nice is overrated.”  She winks.  “And that naughty is way more fun.”

 

* * *

 

 

At some point during the course of the evening, Abigail returned from the bathroom and slid into Regina’s side of the booth.  She’s still there, pressed tightly to Regina’s side, laughing too close to her ear.  Normally Regina would shy away from such intimacies, but Abigail’s wicked smile and sharp tongue appear to have won her over.  So she allows the touches and the whispers and laughter until Ruby comes over, looking at her watch.  

“I gotta close up, ladies.  Can I get you anything else to go?”  She looks at the small amount of Scotch left in the bottle.  “A brown paper bag, maybe?”

“That won’t be necess-necessess...no thank you, Ruby,” Regina says, with as much dignity as she can muster.  “Just put this on my tab and we’ll get out of your fur.”  Ruby’s eyes narrow.  “Hair.  Sorry.”  Abigail smothers a giggle into her shoulder.

Ruby sighs and turns to leave, but  Abigail catches her wrist before she can walk away.  She’s looking up at the younger woman as one might do a painting in a gallery.  “God, you’re pretty,” she murmurs.

Ruby’s eyes soften with amusement.  “Uh...thanks?”  She goes to walk away again, but Abigail retains her hold.  Ruby sends a plaintive look to Regina.

“No, but mm’serious,” Abigail insists.  “You are almost _too_ pretty to look at.”  She turns to Regina for confirmation.  “Isn’t she?”

Her head wants to be sarcastic, but some other organ is in charge of her reply, it seems.  “She’s quite beautiful.”  Ruby’s face flushes at her words and they both look away.  She hopes Abigail is as drunk as she seems and didn’t catch that exchange.

“Uh, listen, while I’m not usually opposed to being told how gorgeous I am, I really do need to close up at some point tonight,” Ruby tries again to dislodge Abigail’s hold on her.  Regina helps her out, bringing her own hand to clumsily tug Abigail’s arm down.  

Ruby only makes it a few steps away before turning again.  “Are you both gonna get home okay?  You’ve had a lot to drink.  I could walk you home, like, one at a time...or…”  Some part of Regina melts a little at the display of chivalry

“Oh, isn’t that _sweet_ , Regina?” Abigail pipes up, eyes dancing with mischief under heavy lids.  Regina elbows her in the ribs.

“S’fine, Ruby.  We’re grown women.  Unless, that is, you need someone to take you for a walk…?” 

Abigail covers her mouth as Ruby raises an eyebrow.   She bends slightly so that she’s on a level with Regina.  “One more dog joke and I might just have to bite you, Madam Mayor.”

If she were slightly more sober, Regina would probably try to explain away the sudden throbbing between her thighs.  As things stand, she merely smiles and lets the arousal wash over her.  “As you well know, Ms Lucas…” She leans closer to the younger woman, forcing Abigail to move back.  Her voice is lower when she continues.  “I would enjoy that.” 

Ruby blushes fiercely, but Regina doesn’t miss the flare of her pupils.  Abigail is biting her lip and looking between them, waiting for someone to make a move.  It’s Ruby who loses the staring contest, her eyes dropping to the surface of the table.   Abigail appears to take pity on her.   

“Stop teasing her, Regina,” she scolds, shuffling along the seat and standing.  She wobbles as she gets to her feet and Ruby reaches out to steady her.  Abigails hands go to Ruby’s biceps and they find themselves face to face for a moment, Ruby’s hands resting on the other woman’s hips. 

“Oh...my…” Abigail breathes, squeezing gently.  “What strong arms you have.”  Ruby rolls her eyes as the blonde cackles at her own joke.  

“All the better to throw you over my shoulder and carry you home with,” Ruby says.  “If it’ll get me out of here any faster.”

Regina doesn’t find this exchange quite so amusing.  She makes her own way out of the booth, pulling Abigail away from Ruby.  

“We’ve kept Ruby late enough, dear,” she says, tugging the blonde in the direction of the door as Ruby collects their glasses and the nearly empty bottle.  Abigail yanks her arm free and raises an eyebrow at Regina.  

“I need my coat,” she says, sauntering back to their table.  Regina’s jaw works at the deliberate slow pace.  By the time Abigail’s shrugging into her coat, Ruby is flicking the lights off.  Regina glares as the blonde approaches her wearing a lopsided smile.  “See? Now we can all leave together.”

“Stop it,” Regina whispers.  

“Stop what?  It wasn’t me who was flirting like a maniac with the waitress,” Abigail murmurs in return.  Ruby’s attempt to stifle her laughter reminds Regina of the girl’s newly heightened senses.  She closes her eyes briefly, before shaking her head at Abigail and putting a finger over her lips, glancing meaningfully in Ruby’s direction.

“Ready to go?” Ruby asks, holding the door open for them and sweeping her arm in the direction they should move.

“Such a gentleman,” Abigail comments, making a clumsy attempt at a curtsey as she passes.

“No, no,” Regina says. “She’s definitely all woman.”

“Most of the month, at least,” Ruby agrees, offering a steadying arm to Abigail, whose coordination seems far more affected than Regina’s.  The blonde takes it gladly and Regina feels an unwelcome sensation in her chest.  Before she can name it, Ruby nudges her and offers her other arm.  

“I can walk perfectly well by myself,” she says, taking care to do just that.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t,” Ruby says, elbow still extended.  “Maybe I just want to say I’ve had a couple of queens on my arm.”

Abigail snorts in a very unregal way.  “I’ll have to tell Jim that one.”

With a roll of her eyes that she hopes makes it look like she’s under duress, she takes Ruby’s arm.  The warmth radiating from the younger woman is more intoxicating than the whisky she’s been drinking, and it’s all she can do to stop herself putting her head on her shoulder.

“Isn’t it funny, though?” Abigail says as they walk.  “That we can just walk around here and it’s all fine?  My father always insisted on me taking several guards wherever I went.”

Regina hums in the back of her throat, thinking back to days with Rocinante, galloping across endless fields with the wind in her face.  “I was free to roam when I was younger...it was my...” The word ‘husband’ is still painful. “It was during my marriage I felt more...hemmed in.”

“Try having a grandmother who locked you in a room for a week every month without telling you why,” Ruby interjects.  Her tone could be mistaken for jovial, but Regina knows a front when she sees one.  Ruby really was telling the truth when she said this world gave her a better life.  

“You haven’t changed here, have you?” Abigail asks.

“No...there hasn’t been a full moon yet.”  Ruby looks to Regina, worry wrinkling her forehead.  “Will I?”

“I have no idea,” Regina admits.  “Magic is...strange here.  There’s nothing to say that this moon will have the same power over you that our moon does.  But I honestly don’t know.”

Ruby nods, looking straight ahead.  

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Regina adds, letting the girl know that she won’t go through it alone.  She’s graced with a dazzling smile that makes her stomach churn.  Or perhaps that’s the alcohol.

“Is it a different moon?” Abigail asks, looking up at the object in question.  “I never really thought about that...huh.”

The three of them gaze up at the moon for a moment as they walk.  Two sets of eyes then move to Regina and she sighs.  “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know much about this curse of yours, do you?” Abigail says.  “We should all be thanking our lucky stars that we didn’t end up in the middle of a desert or an ocean somewhere with you as our navigator.”

Ruby chuckles at Regina’s scowl.  “I think she did okay.”

They’ve reached Abigail’s house and they slow to a halt by the walk.  Abigail smiles up at Ruby.

“Well, thank you for escorting me home.”

“You’re welcome.”

Regina lets go of Ruby’s arm and moves to follow Abigail, touching her shoulder lightly.

“Thank you...for this evening.  For inviting me out.   I…just thank you.”

Abigail tilts her head and smiles.  “You know something?  I’m pretty sure tonight was the most fun I’ve had in thirty years.  I hope we can do it again soon.”

“I’d like that,” Regina says, quickly.  “I really would.”

“Good, that’s settled then,” Abigail says with a nod.  She leans in and plants a kiss at the corner of Regina’s lips.  She stays close but doesn’t lower her voice nearly enough.  “Enjoy your wolf girl.  I want details.”

Regina tries to sigh but it betrays affection rather than agitation and when Abigail pulls away they’re both smiling.  

“Goodnight, Queen Abigail.”

“Goodnight, Queen Regina.”

After a brief struggle with the lock, Abigail is safely inside and Regina turns back to Ruby.  This time she slides her arm through the other woman’s without comment and they start a leisurely pace in the direction of the Mayor’s mansion.  

“Just so you know, there will be no details to share,” Ruby says and Regina tenses, feeling distinctly sober all of a sudden.

“Well, of course, I didn’t thi-”

“Yes, you did,” Ruby says with humour colouring her voice.  “And if you weren’t completely drunk, there probably would be a lot of _enjoyment_ going on.  But you are and I don’t want you to wake up tomorrow morning and freak out.”

“Oh.” Regina tries to process this information for a few steps.  “So...there is potential for future enjoyment, then?”

“I’d say so. But…”  There’s a horrifying pause and Regina doesn’t dare to breathe.  “Ask me on a date first.”

“A...date?”  Regina’s never asked anyone on a date before.  When she thinks about it, Regina’s never _been_ on a date.  

“Yes. A date.”  Ruby’s laughing at her now.  “Kinda like you just had with Abigail, only with food and followed by kissing.  If you’re lucky.”

“Oh…” Ask Ruby on a date?  The notion has never occurred to her.  “Why do I have to ask you?  If you want to go on a date with me, why can’t _you_ ask _me_?”

“You’re the queen.  I’m a mere peasant.”

“We both know that’s not the reason.”

Ruby sighs and stops walking, pulling Regina to a halt with her.  They’ve somehow reached Regina’s house without her even noticing.   They stand facing each other for a long moment.  Ruby smiles.

“Regina, I’ve fucked you,” Regina inhales sharply at her words; it seems Abigail isn’t the only straight-talking person in town.  “But I’ve never held your hand.”

The absurdity of the statement is underscored by its veracity.  Regina has to close her eyes for a moment to hide from the stark emotions on Ruby’s face.  But she can’t block out her words as she continues.

“I _want_ to hold your hand.  And I’ll do it proudly.  I’ll do it in front of this whole damn town.  But I’m not being anyone’s dirty little secret.”

Regina’s eyes fly open.  “Ruby, that’s not what I…”  She stops herself before she lies.  That is precisely how she thought of Ruby before.  She had made it _very_ clear to the young waitress that their dalliances were not to become public knowledge.  Hell, she’d made Ruby climb out of her window once when Henry got up unexpectedly.  She presses her lips together and nods.  “Those terms are acceptable.”

The peal of laughter that rings out sounds almost like a howl.  “ _Terms_?  We’re not negotiating a contract, Regina.  You’re asking me out.”

“Yes.  That’s what I’m doing,” Regina agrees, a little unclear on what was so funny.  “So, what’s your answer?”

“You didn’t ask me yet!” Ruby is enjoying this far too much for Regina’s liking, but she does her best not to sigh.

“Would you like to go on a date with me, Ruby?” Her stomach plummets as the final word leaves her mouth.  What if she says no?  What if she says _yes_?

Pausing for just too long, Ruby breaks into a grin.  “I would love to.”  Before Regina can decide whether it’s relief or terror that floods her system, Ruby continues.  “But ask me tomorrow, without the dutch courage.”

Regina’s mouth drops open at the younger woman’s audacity, but before long, her lips are turning upwards into a smile.  “Perhaps I shall.”

Giving a little nod and smile, Ruby starts to walk backwards, shoving her hands into her pockets.  “Perhaps I’ll say yes, then.”

Ruby’s no more than ten feet away from her when she blurts out a single word.  “Stay!”

A frown mars Ruby’s beautiful features.  “What did I say about the dog jokes?”

“No, I meant…” She hesitates, the words are difficult for her.  “Stay with me.  Stay here with me tonight.”

The frown melts a little.  “Regina...I meant what I just said ab-”

“I know you did,” Regina interjects, spurred on by the fact Ruby is still there, and is, in fact, edging back towards her.  “And I’m not asking you to be my dirty little anything.  I just...I’d like you to stay with me.”  Her eyes dip to the sidewalk and Ruby’s shoes.  “You were right.  I have been lonely.”  Another step closer.  “That house is so big and empty and I just...I don’t want to be alone anymore.”  She chances a look up and meets compassionate green eyes.  “Please,” she whispers.  “Please stay.”

The unsteady breath that Ruby lets out is enough to let Regina know she’s torn.  Reaching out, she trails her fingers down Ruby’s arm until they slide through Ruby’s own, she squeezes for emphasis.  

“That’s not fair,” Ruby says, her voice soft and rough.  

“I am the _Evil_ Queen, dear,” Regina says, more confident now.  “Did you expect me to play fair?”

Ruby lets out a little laugh and squeezes Regina’s hand in return.  “Fine.  I’ll stay the night.”   She raises an eyebrow.  “No funny business.  I meant that.”

“Your company will be enough,” Regina agrees easily, starting down the walk, still holding Ruby’s hand.  “I think tonight brought home to me just how little contact I’ve had with people of late.”

On the porch, Regina struggles to get her keys out of her purse one handed.  Ruby leans in close to murmur in her ear.

“You can let go, you know.  I’m not going to run away.”

Soft lips brush her cheek and take away any potential sting as Ruby withdraws her hand.  A smile graces her lips as she finally locates her keys and unlocks the door.  Once inside, they silently remove their outerwear.   Regina turns to her visitor.

“I’m going to change,” she announces.  “I’m sure I can find something for you to wear to sleep in.”

“First time you’ve invited me to your bedroom to put clothes _on_ ,” Ruby says, a hint of blush appearing on her cheeks.  

“I think you’ll find it’s also the first time I’ve invited you to my bedroom to _sleep_ ,” Regina says, starting up the stairs. Reaching the landing, she smiles to herself.  “Speaking of that, are you happy to sleep at the foot of my bed, or would you prefer me to set up a basket in the corner?”

Before she can even think, Ruby is pressed against her back with an arm around her waist.  She gasps, but makes no attempt to escape.

“I warned you,” Ruby growls.  “One more dog joke…”  She lowers her head to Regina’s exposed neck, strong teeth scraping over her suddenly thundering pulse.  Regina can’t mask the shiver that goes through her as those teeth close down on her skin.  It’s not hard enough to hurt or leave a mark, but when the teeth withdraw and are replaced by soft lips and tongue, Regina lets out an embarrassing moan.  

“This...most definitely constitutes…” She inhales sharply as Ruby kisses just behind her ear.  “...funny business.”

Unable to remain passive in the exchange, Regina turns in Ruby’s arms and slides her hand into her hair, pulling her into a kiss that leaves them both panting.  Ruby’s forehead drops to rest against Regina's.

“We shouldn’t...”  The whispered words are hot against Regina’s lips.  “I’m sorry I…”

“Hush,” Regina says, her breathing slowly returning to normal.  “You made your position very clear and I respect that.”  She pushes Ruby’s hair away back, both hands framing her face.  She smiles.  “My, but you _are_ a beauty.”

Ruby grins and dips her eyes for a second.  “So are you,” she says, before sobering.  “But let me do this.   _Show_ me that we can do this.”

She hears the plea for what it is.   _Show me you’re serious._ Stroking a thumb over Ruby’s cheek, she smiles and nods.

“Alright.”  She tilts her head towards her bedroom.  “Then we should probably go to sleep.  Before you’re overcome with the need to ravish me again.”

“That particular feeling probably isn’t going away anytime soon,” Ruby admits with a sheepish grin.  “But I can control myself.”

“More’s the pity,” Regina says, smirking at Ruby’s groan.

“You’re not making this very easy,” Ruby complains as she follows Regina into her bedroom.

“I don’t believe I’m under any obligation to make it easy, dear.”  She opens a drawer and picks out a pair of bright red, silk pyjamas and tosses them to Ruby.  She catches them easily and raises an eyebrow.

“Nice colour.”

“You always did suit it,” Regina says, picking out a black slip for herself and heading to her bathroom.  “I’m going to change.  You know where things are.”

By the time she returns, Ruby is wearing the pyjamas and a pout, arms crossed over her chest.

“Problem?” 

“These pants are too short.” Regina’s eyes fall to Ruby’s legs, where the pants are indeed nearly at mid calf.  

“Do you expect me to sympathise with you over your amazonian proportions?” Regina asks, pulling back the covers on the bed and arranging the pillows before climbing in.  She lifts the covers at the unoccupied side.  “Are you getting in?”

The pout slides into a smirk as Ruby hooks her thumbs into the waistband of the pants and pushes them over her hips.  Regina’s gaze follows the fabric as it flutters to the floor around Ruby’s feet, a pool of shimmering red.  Clad in only a pair of underwear and Regina’s pyjama top, she makes her way to the bed.

“That’s better. I don’t feel like a freakish giant anymore,” Ruby says as she slides under the covers.  

“Don’t ever talk about me not playing fair again,” Regina murmurs, settling on her side, facing Ruby, who mirrors her.  They lie in silence for a few moments.  “This is strange, isn’t it?”

Ruby makes a movement that’s probably a shrug.  “Nice strange,” she counters.  “Strange I could probably get used to.”

“Is that so?” The words become a yawn as the comfort of the bed and the whisky in her system pull at her.  “We’ll see.”

“Tomorrow.”  Sleep is evident in Ruby’s voice too.  There’s movement and then there’s a hand curling around her hip.

“Goodnight, Ruby,” Regina says, earning a soft grunt in return.  

As she drifts off, she thinks that she’ll definitely need to thank Abigail for inviting her out.  A gift of some sort is in order.  An apple pie, perhaps.  Something tells her that Abigail will appreciate the humour in that.


End file.
